The Rio Piedras Campus is requesting funds for the competitive renewal of its RISE program and this includes 25 students and 35 doctoral students. The program will continue to develop and improve activities in a manner that will allow it to meet the following specific aims: A. Development and Training of Undergraduate Students. Specific Aim 1. To increase the number of students who become interested and fully participate in productive research experiences in biomedically related areas. Assuring that all 25 students carry out effective research projects. Specific Aim 2. To strengthen and enhance the research capabilities undergraduate students in order to increase their future success in research oriented careers. Assuring that all participate in activities directed toward their professional development. Assuring that 80% of the participating students enter doctoral programs. B. Development of Graduate Students. Specific Aim 1. Increase the number of students who complete doctoral degrees and that all thirty-five of these publish their work and present it at national meetings. Specific Aim 2. Achieve and maintain competitiveness of graduate students in their research areas by broadening, strengthening and enhancing their research, academic and professional skills. Assuring that more than two-thirds (67%) of these continue postdoctoral experiences in biomedically related areas. C. Developmental Activities That Enhance All Participants of the RISE Program. Specific Aim. To provide a series of activities that promote research and attract students into pursuing research careers in the biomedical sciences. These aims are basically the same as those described in the previous cycle because the program surpassed its stated goals. However, most of the activities have been modified in a manner that responds to the observed outcomes and to the evaluator's assessments. Also some new activities have been included. In view of the successes outlined here, the primary thrust of the program during the next cycle will be increasing the fraction of RISE BS and PhD alumni in the biomedical research arena. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The Rio Piedras Campus is requesting funds for the competitive renewal of its RISE program and this include 25 students and 35 doctoral students. The program will continue to develop and improve activities in a manner that will allow it to assure that 80% of the undergraduates enter research doctorates and two-thirds of the doctoral students continue postdoctoral experiences. It will also assure that all of these students receive the necessary preparation to compete as effective researchers.